


Lithion

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Lithion [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Beating, Child Abuse, Child Neglect
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Où Makalaurë gagne son surnom de Lithion.





	Lithion

 Makalaurë était épuisé. Le jeune elfe, vêtu d’une simple tunique brune rapiécée, pieds nus, travaillait dur depuis l’aube. Comme d’habitude, il avait dû exécuter sans broncher toutes les tâches domestiques, traité comme un esclave. Il était en train de nettoyer la cheminée, afin de la débarrasser des cendres. Mais il était épuisé… tellement épuisé…

 Il ne se rendit compte qu’il s’était endormi que lorsque la lanière du fouet qui lacérait sa peau le réveilla en sursaut.

\- « Pardonnez-moi ! » s’exclama-t-il, terrorisé. Nerdanel ricana.

\- « Je savais que tu aimais la saleté, _Lithion_ , mais à ce point… » Par chance, il ne fut pas trop battu, et put rejoindre rapidement ses petits frères. Il les aida à se laver, avant de se laver lui-même. Il fit enfiler aux jumeaux des tuniques vertes, brunes et blanches et les borda tendrement, leur chantant une berceuse.


End file.
